bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
Rule of Morality
Meant to represent a more classic style Special Mission, with nothing over-complex like many do here nowadays (I too have fallen into that trap. Hidden Dark Continuity, and The Inevitable is Unavoidable Without a Razor are both examples) of diving into the extreme. Without further ado: Rule of Morality. What's The Catch Rule of Morality: A small GUI with 10 stars appears in the top-left of the screen. Five of these will be blacked out. This is your troops morale meter, and the more stars are golden, the more effective your towers are. Many factors can alter the morale meter, making it fluctuate up or down on star count. Rounds: 85. Objective: Beat Hard Difficulty on Park Path. Reward: 1000 MM. What Effects the Morale of Your Monkeys? The highest Morale your monkeys can reach is 10, with all stars golden. The lowest is 0, where they are all black. The mission starts with it at 5. This is average. Your troops will preform no better than in any other style while it's at 5. Increase Bloon Poppage: Every 500 Bloons popped, increases the morale by 0.25. Tower Upgrades: Every time a tower reaches one of its highest tier upgrades, increases morale by 0.50. Tower Quantity: Every 5 towers on screen increases Morale by 0.10. Economy Power: Every 1000 Cash you have not spent increases morale by 0.50. Life Power: Every 20 Lives you have increases Morale by 1. (This is why you start at 5 stars. 5x20= 100). Current Health Compared to Max Health: Adds up all max health of every tower placed after the tenth guy gets bought and placed down. The higher the CURRENT health of all towers put together is compared to highest possible max health increases morale by 0.20 every 25% comparison wise. (Hard to explain). If you sell towers to below ten, this no longer counts toward morality. Decreases A Tower Is Sold: Every time a tower is sold decreases Morale by 0.10 times how many upgrades it had invested into it. Tower Upgrades Remain Stagnant: If no upgrades are being bought, every 2 Rounds this happens will decrease Morale by 0.75. Tower Count Remains Stagnant: If a new tower isn't BOUGHT every 5 Rounds, morale will decrease by 1. Every M.O.A.B-Class on Screen: For every Blimp on screen, Morale will decrease by 0.05. A Tower Is KILLED: If a tower reaches 0 HP and dies, Morale decreases by 0.75. What Morale Actually Does Positives Positives take effect at 5 stars and up. Yes, the attack rate still goes up with every star, even below 5, but these boosts won't take effect until you reach at least 5.01 stars. Morale naturally increases the performance of your primate army. Attack Rate will increase by 0.20% for every 0.20 Morale. (Max 10% increase at 10 stars). Layer Damage will increase by 1 for every 4 Morale. (Max +2 at 10 stars). Durability will increase by 1 every 3 Morale. (Max +4 Defense at 10 stars). Range will increase by 5% every 2 Morale. (Max +25% at 10 stars). Ability Cooldowns will decrease by 5% every 2 Morale. (Max 25% Cooldown Time Reduction at 10 stars). Negatives However, Morale Increase Requirements will increase by 5% every 1 Morale. (All the ways to raise Morale listed above become more challenging to get as your Morale increases). Attack Rate will decrease by 2% for every 0.5 stars below 5. (Min -20% usual rate of fire). Layer Damage will decrease by 1 for every 2 stars below 5. Will not go below 1. Range will decrease by 10% every 4 stars below 5. (-10% range minimum at 1 star or lower). Category:Special Missions